1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a touch display device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a touch display device and method of manufacturing the same, in which corrosion of touch lines of a touch panel is prevented.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the information age progresses, display devices processing and displaying a large amount of information have been rapidly developed. Specifically, various flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices having a superior performance with a thin profile, a light weight, and a low power consumption have substituted for a cathode ray tube (CRT).
A touch display device in which a command of a user is inputted by selecting a portion of an image has been widely used. The touch display device includes a display panel displaying the image and a touch panel in front of the display panel. In response to a person's finger or an object's contacting a portion of the touch panel, a contact position of the portion is converted into an electric signal. As a result, a content of the image corresponding to the contact position is provided as an input signal.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a touch display device according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, a touch display device includes a display panel 10, a touch panel 20 on the display panel 10, a cover glass 30 on the touch panel 20, an adhesive material layer 40 for attaching the display panel 10 and the touch panel 20, and an adhesive film 50 for attaching the touch panel 20 and the cover glass 30.
For example, the display panel 10 may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. The LCD device used as the display panel 10 may include a first substrate 12 having a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode thereon, a second substrate 14 having a color filter layer and a common electrode thereon and a liquid crystal layer between the first and second substrates.
The touch panel 20 includes a third substrate 21 having a first touch electrode 25 thereon, a fourth substrate 23 having a second touch electrode 27 thereon, and a dielectric layer 29 between the third and fourth substrates 21 and 23.
The first and second touch electrodes 25 and 27 overlap each other with the dielectric layer 29 interposed therebetween to constitute a capacitor having a mutual capacitance. When an input means, such as a finger or a pen, contacts a portion of the touch panel 20, the mutual capacitance between the first and second touch electrodes 25 and 27 changes. Thereby, a position coordinate of the contact portion is obtained.
However, since the touch display device having the touch panel 20 includes the third substrate 21 having the first touch electrode 25 and the fourth substrate 23 having the second touch electrode 27, a thickness and a fabrication cost of the touch display device increase. In addition, as the number of the substrates increases, transmittance of the touch display device is reduced.